


Anniversary

by Chuui



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuui/pseuds/Chuui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Riza are in Resembool and Roy decides to take advantage of the fact that nobody knows who they are and introduces himself and his lieutenant as a married couple. Royai. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Today was a recruitment mission for Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye. They boarded a train to Resembool to speak with a talented alchemist by the name of Edward Elric. It had been quite a while since they had been so far east; Riza had grown up in another small town also in the east.

They're military uniforms gartered a bit of unwanted attention; of course officers were probably a rarity in these parts. The citizens still greeted them with smiles as one man even came up to them to offer them a ride to their destination, since they seemed to be lost.

"Why hello there, welcome to Resembool! What brings you to our lovely little town today?"

Roy gave Riza a sideways glace and a mischievous smirk as he snaked an arm around her waist and drew her closer to him.

"We're on vacation, it's our anniversary!" Roy proudly announced.

Riza's face went from a shocked glare to her rolling her eyes in a matter of seconds. What an idiot, she thought to herself. She knew nobody would recognize them here so there was little harm to his action, but he really should know better by now, you never know who will be watching at the wrong time.

Besides, she secretly hoped his arm would stay around her waist for the rest of the trip.

"Oh wow! Congratulations! You look quite beautiful together, I must add."

"I agree wholeheartedly with that statement, although my  _wife,"_ He paused mid sentence to give her a squeeze and a quick smile. "She makes up the more beautiful half."

Riza quirked her lips upwards, she was trying very hard to be angry with him but it wasn't exactly working.

"And how many years are you guys celebrating?"

Unwavering, Roy answered, "15 years!"

Riza raised an eyebrow at the number before opening her mouth. "Actually _sweetheart,_ it's been 14 years." He wanted to play this game she would play with him, but the least he could do was get the facts right. It had been exactly 14 years since the day Roy Mustang had shown up at her door, eager to learn alchemy from her father.

Roy gave her a slightly concerned look before fading back into a grin, "Oh that's right _,_ just a small mistake! Anyways, the number doesn't matter as long as we're together, isn't that right  _honey_?"

Riza just silently stared daggers into him. She regretted playing along with his act as soon as the words left his mouth. She had a bad feeling this was going to turn into a game of who could be the most disgustingly sweet and loving spouse and she was sure she would be the one to snap first and give up, ironically. There was no point of challenging Roy Mustang of all people to a battle in charm and affection. Luckily, the man noted the awkward silence and interjected in before she had the chance to answer.

"Ah, not to pry or anything but, if you guys are on vacation why are you in those military uniforms?"

Just looking at Roy's face she could tell that he hadn't thought this far into his great plan, figures. It was up to her to fish them out of this situation.

"Actually we have some important military business to do before we start our vacation. Do you happen to know of the Elric brothers?"

"Oh, yes of course! If you guys plan on meeting with them I'd be happy to take you to their home."

"That would be wonderful, thank you very much." She let out a sigh of relief.

Roy climbed onto the back of the buggy and then reached his hand out to help Riza up but she just climbed up on her own, wiping the grin right off his face.

Roy spoke quietly so the man wouldn't hear them, "Hey, if you want to be my wife you should be more loving towards me!"

"And who said I wanted to be your wife?"

"Well, you seemed to be enjoying it at first." He slipped his arm back around her waist. Her conscience was screaming at her. Don't give in. Don't give in. Why is he so flawless? Why is his face so close to mine? Please don't come any closer. Please please  _please_.

He kept inching closer and closer. "We would be able to do so many things if we weren't in the military..."

His mouth ended up a millimetre away from her ear before he whispered, his hot breath against her skin giving her chills, " _Sometimes, I just can't keep my hands off you_."

She finally mustered up the will to shove him away and immediately covered her reddening cheeks with her hands. Why could he do this to her? He was the only person in the world who could break down her tough military exterior and reduce her to a blushing school girl in a matter of seconds. Hell, he was probably the only person who could do it at all.

Roy just laughed at her actions. He knew exactly was he was doing. She moved her hands to cover her entire face. Why was she in love with this idiot?

Roy finally calmed down and put a hand on her shoulder, "You okay there darling? I was just messing around, no need to be embarrassed!" She could feel her face get even hotter. "Hey you know I'm pretty sure it was around this time of year that I first met you. It could actually be our anniversary."

Sliding her hands down her face as she calmed down she realized he was right. The whole town gave her a nostalgic feeling as it reminded her of the town she grew up in, and where she met Roy Mustang. She smiled at the memory of their first meeting, she had been reluctant to talk with him but he just rambled on and on even though she didn't say a word back to him, just a nod here or there. "Yes, I do believe that today is our anniversary."

He raised an eyebrow before speaking, "If you knew when our anniversary was how come you never got me any gifts?"

What a child, she thought. She smiled before she answered, "But sir, I do get you a gift, every year in fact."

He sat up straight, "Well, I haven't received your gifts all these years, have you been hiding them lieutenant? What did you get me?"

"I slip an invitation for casual sex inside your paper work every year. It's a shame you never actually read any of those documents before signing them."

Roy's eyes widened at her comment as it was now her turn to sport a cheeky grin. "You what... you... do you really?" He seemed extremely antsy all of a sudden and she couldn't help but snicker to herself.

"Well sir, I guess you're going to have to read everything very carefully this year and maybe you'll find out." He gave her an exasperated look then stared into space for a bit before he had to slam his own palms onto his face.

It was her victory today after all.


End file.
